User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/The best solution to fix the Elite Barbarians + other balance changes ideas
Ok, so apparently supercell finally did something with the Royal Giant. While the Royal Giant actually remained a bit weak, it’s proven that he’s definitely a whole lot better than he originally was. Which is nice cause supercell finally did something to make it viable in top ladder/grand challenges as well as making sure he doesn’t get too overpowered in mid ladder. Right now, I do believe supercell need to do something about the Elite Barbarians. It’s the same thing as the old Royal Giant, it’s hated by the lower arenas, but they’re so awful in top ladder/grand challenges, like it really could be the worst common card right now next to the Royal Recruits. Here’s the problem with the Elite Barbarians. 1. Awful HP for 6 elixir I do not believe their damage is an issue, in fact it’s pretty decent. But their HP are so low for 6 elixir, look at that, only 970 HP per Elite Barbarian! Because of that, they’re really unreliable in competitive plays, since they attack everything, they have less offensive value than Hog Rider, Battle Ram, Lumberjack or even the Prince, when they’re not overleveled, Lightning can completely stop the Elite Barbarians without anything else, whereas the Hog Rider and Prince can continue to pose threat due to their HP, Battle Ram will also continue to pose threat because of the Barbarians (or maybe even lightning rod) and lumberjack will help his allies cause chaos with his rage. 2. Way too much counters Goblin Gang and Minion Horde’s popularity is sky high right now, they’re really good against Elite Barbarians (though not that reliable) for positive elixir trade. Even if they’re easily countered, there’re certainly more reliable counters to them, especially with PEKKA being such an important card in this meta and Valkyrie still being a great card despite her nerf in September, Elite Barbarians can offer very little to no value. Even cheap cards such as Knight and Ice Golem can deal distract them easily and allow the tower to deal enough damage to the EBarbs before they got killed, with Ice Golem having the extra ability to slow them down and Knight being able to kill at least one of them before dying. The problem is that too much cards can counter them with positive elixir trade. Even with their good damage, they’re easily swarmed/ hard to destroy a unit due to the mini tank’s HP. 3. Skill less card The only reason why non skilled players use this card is because of their movement speed and their damage, paired with spells/supports, they can destroy the tower easily. In high arenas, it has the 2 problem I just mentioned, so no skilled players use them. Solution: Movement Speed decreased from Very fast to fast, HP +40%, hits 0.1 second slower, damage +1% HP: from 970 increased to 1358 Damage: from 254 increased to 258 The damage boost is just for to keep the same interaction with Archers, a card I will buff. They will be a lot tankier, but slower, it’ll change their whole purpose, from a skill less offensive card to a strong defensive card and a skilled counterpush card. Speaking of Archers buff....... I’m just gonna go through my other balance change ideas Archers: HP +1% HP: from 254 increased to 258 As more popular air defences has been added, Archers are slowly being outclassed. With the popularity of Barbarian Barrel, Archers are suffering even more as they can be instantly destroyed by the barrel. This change may seem small, but it’s enough to help them survive Barbarian Barrel Hopefully this will make Barbarian Barrel a bit less popular (but still a very good card), and make Archers a more viable options than Minions, Bats and Rascals. Sparky: HP +3%, stun cards will no longer be able to reset her initial attack HP: from 1200 increased to 1236 Sparky has been the worst legendary for a very long time, well technically right now she’s just the 2nd worst because of Magic Archer being so awful right now, but it shows that Sparky still needs some love. Rocket will no longer be able to destroy Sparky anymore! (It’ll leave her being able to be 1 shot by anything though) and her 1st strike will no longer be reset, so if she stayed alive, she’ll at least get 1 shot, this can make her OP, but I’d much rather have her being OP for 1 meta Magic Archer: Elixir -1 I was terrified about my favourite legendary being killed by supercell, his retarget speed is so slow right now, it made him really ineffective, and absolutely unplayable, like it is much much worse than Sparky nowadays. The nerf really made him unusable, even BATS can kill him with ease. there’s no reason using him over Princess, Princess is just way better because of her cheaper cost and bigger splash radius. And his HP and damage is just awful for 4 elixir. If he cost 3 elixir, There’ll be more reason to use him Miner: slower digging speed, crown tower damage decreased by 5% It is definitely a bit of an unfair advantage for the Miner to quickly dig to the other side of the arena and destroy enemies’ elixir collector, other buildings and do chip damage to enemies’ crown tower. Since Royal Ghost nerf, Miner has been the strongest individual unit in the game. With slower dig speed, Miner can be dealt with more easily, giving opponents better chance to protect towers/ elixir collectors. Prince: Hits 0.1 seconds slower Obviously the Prince is way too overpowered before he has his charge distance nerf, but supercell did compensate his brutal nerf by nerfing his counters as well as giving him more HP in September 2018, and he became one of the most overpowered cards again. Personally I think he’s actually in a healthy spot right now, but I want to slow down his hit speed a bit just because I’m buffing cards that are used with him (well technically Prince is used in almost every deck but still I think he’s gonna be too strong if I buff the other cards while not doing anything about him) Dark Prince: Damage and HP +6% HP: from 1030 increased to 1091 Damage: from 206 increased to 216 Unlike the Prince who’s arguably one of the best cards right now, Dark Prince has been proven to be relatively weak since his charge distance nerf, as a splash damage dealer, Dark Prince doesn’t deal enough damage to make him a better choice than Valkyrie, while his overall HP can’t make him better than his brother. This damage boost will make him able to 1 shot Princess and Dart Goblin, while the HP boost will help him survive for longer Goblin Giant: holds 1 more Spear Goblin Goblin Giant is not a good tank tank right now, he has less HP than Royal Giant and his damage is obviously pretty low, but the Spear Goblins is definitely a saving grace. I’d like to add 1 more Spear Goblin so the overall damage will be increased and make him a better counter to air troops Royal Recruits: elixir -1 I think it’s obvious I don’t need to explain this one So that’s all the balance changes ideas. Do you think my Elite Barbarians rework idea can work? Do you agree with my balance changes idea? I’ll look forward for your comments Category:Blog posts